


Maneater

by nu_ll



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Date Night, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_ll/pseuds/nu_ll
Summary: Third date, but with many firsts. Sebastian gets confused and stressed out by food but Joseph makes up for it in more ways than one.





	Maneater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nori_with_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori_with_toast/gifts).



'It's your turn to make dinner.'

Sebastian Castellanos looked up from his paperwork and stared at his partner. 'What?'

Joseph Oda pulled out a chair and sat across from him. 'I made dinner last week.'

'No you didn't. We went out,' Sebastian mumbled and went back to reading over the case report. Or tried to at least. It was hard when Joseph was staring at him like that with those dark eyes of his. After re-reading the same line several times, he set the paper back down and looked up at him.

'We went out the previous week. I made you dinner at my place last Tuesday,' Joseph said patiently.

Sebastian sighed, sitting back in his chair. 'Fine. What do you want?'

'Pork roast. I went to the liberty of picking out a recipe,' Joseph stood up and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Sebastian and smiled. 'I'll be at your place on Thursday at 7pm sharp,' he said before leaving.

Sebastian looked over the paper, his face falling. It wasn't that the recipe was terribly complicated - it was mostly just  _ chop this _ and  _ slice that _ . It just took hours to do it. Literal hours.

'What the fuck is a crockpot...' Sebastian said to himself, flipping the paper over. There was a little note on the bottom of it that explained exactly what a crockpot was.  _ A slow cooker. _

'Thanks, Joseph,' he sighed.

**

Wednesday night, and Sebastian found himself lost in the grocery store. He must have looked like a fool, pushing a cart through the aisles over and over again that only had a family sized bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and a six pack of the cheapest beer he could find.

If he was going to prepare a roast, he wasn't going to do it sober.

Looking at the ingredient list, he mouthed the words silently then ushered a sigh. Some of the ingredients he could figure out - like the vegetables and the meat. But others were new to him. Sake? Wasn't that the strong alcohol you could get in sushi bars? And what the hell was mirin?

Luckily, a kind soul noticed his struggles and walked over to help. She was old, with frail boney fingers, but had a kind smile.

'You look lost, son,' she said.

'Y-Yeah, I'm making dinner for a, uh... Friend. He, uh,  _ they _ gave me a recipe and I have no idea where I can find some of the things needed,' Sebastian mumbled.

The old woman nodded, 'Mirin is typically found with the international foods and you'll have to go to a liquor store for sake.'

Great. More stops. He already had to go to Walmart for a crockpot.

'Thank you,' Sebastian nodded.

'Is this the first time you're cooking a meal for your boyfriend?' the woman asked happily.

Sebastian's cheeks grew hot. 'M-My...? He's not--'

'It's okay, dear. The first meal I made for my girlfriend back in the 50s was a roast chicken. I burned the son of a bitch so we had to get take out,' she said wistfully and shuffled off, leaving Sebastian standing there stunned.

After faffing about until he found everything he needed (mirin included,) he walked to the check out and spotted the old lady.

'I want to thank you again for the help,' he said.

She beamed up at him as the cashier bagged her things. 'Oh, it was really no trouble at all, dear. I hope your boyfriend enjoys the meal!'

Sebastian felt his cheeks grow hot once more and he quickly avoided all eye contact. 'He's not my... We're not... He's just my partner. At-At work!' his face felt hotter than ever. The cashier was trying not to laugh while the old lady just smiled knowingly.

'I have been with that girl for over sixty years now. We're still going strong! Can you imagine?' she beamed before walking off.

Sebastian watched her go and heaved a deep sigh. When he looked at the cashier, he frowned. 'What?'

She just shook his head and scanned his items.

**

After stopping by the liquor store and Walmart for sake and a crockpot, Sebastian headed home. He never knew making dinner for somebody who involve three separate stops and so many new ingredients. Joseph must have done this on purpose.

He laid out all the ingredients on his kitchen counted and felt the foreboding sense of being in over his head.

Why the hell would Joseph expect a dinner like this from him? He didn't know how to cook beyond basic things like microwave dinners and reheating take out.

And so he set to work - carefully re-reading the directions multiple times before going onto the next step. Joseph had made a note at the top that said he could do all the prep-work the night before and just cook it all day for sake of ease. Sebastian was grateful because it meant he didn't have to wake up extra early.

The roast was to cook for at least twelve hours, which was the perfect amount of time to sit at work and panic that his house burned down. He could already see the headline:  **_Man's Apartment Burns Down After A Failed Attempt At Seducing His Boyfriend._ **

He stopped and stared at the roast. Joseph wasn't… his boyfriend. They were partners who worked together. They didn’t go on dates, they just had dinners together.

Who was he kidding? He wasn’t fooling anyone. If that old bitty at the grocery store saw through it then anybody could. Sebastian just didn't see themselves  _ as _ boyfriends, since they never made it official. They never kissed or touched each other, and neither of them every brought up anything beyond that. They just enjoyed each other's company.

He hung his head. Well, there was no point in wasting his evening on this. He figured, if he worked on it now, if something went wrong, he would still have time to get to a grocery store and try again.

After chugging one of his cheap beers, he began preparing tomorrow's dinner.

Trim off the excess fat, sear the roast, put it in the crockpot with diced onions, potatoes, carrots and garlic. It was all pretty straight forward - even the sauce was easy enough to make. Especially after a few shots of the sake. He had no idea why he was panicking so badly, but he was also a few sheets to the wind.

'Joseph better like this,' Sebastian grumbled as he stared at the roast and vegetables sitting merrily in the crockpot.

Once it was put in the fridge and his kitchen cleaned up, Sebastian made his way to bed. Butterflies danced in his stomach and it took him a while to actually fall asleep. What if something went wrong? What if the power went out and the roast stopped cooking? What if an accident happened and he couldn't get home in time? Or at all?

He stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours before hurrying out of bed and to the kitchen to make sure he put the roast in the fridge. He also made sure he put the roast  _ in _ the crockpot. Which he double checked. Then triple checked.

It took everything in his power to force himself back to bed. It was hard falling asleep - his mind kept replaying everything that could go wrong with their, he hesitated to call it what it was, but their date.

**

In the end, Sebastian didn't fall asleep until way in the AM, which was a problem, considering he had to be up and out the door by 730 the latest. Which he did, before realizing he had to come back and put the roast on.

Coming into work twenty minutes late wasn't ideal, but at least Joseph managed to cover for him. Bless his kind soul.

Joseph walked into Sebastian's office a little while after and handed him a file folder of the most recent case.

'Are we still on for tonight?' he asked.

Sebastian took the folder and nodded. 'It's in the crockpot now.'

'You look tired. Is everything alright?'

Sebastian  _ felt _ tired. He leaned back in his chair, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. 'Had a bad night.'

'Were you worried about tonight?'

'No! Well, maybe a bit...'

Joseph smiled, a tiny corner-of-the-mouth-lifting smile. Butterflies danced in Sebastian's stomach at the sight.

'I'm bringing dessert,' Joseph stated and walked backwards to the door. 'From a nice bakery near me.'

Why didn't  _ he _ think of buying a meal for them to share? It would have saved him the terror that he might fuck it up otherwise. What done was done, though, and Sebastian only nodded and grinned. It was more of a grimace, actually. Those butterflies were really pounding around in his gut.

When Joseph left, Sebastian leaned forward and placed his forehead against his desk. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't the first time he ever cooked for somebody. He had past relationships that he cooked for. Maybe it was because he genuinely liked Joseph? Not just in a romantic way, either. Joseph was good at his job, he was kind and had a good sense of humour. A little stuffy at times, but they worked  _ well _ together. Joseph understood him and knew how to put up with his bullshit.

Sebastian waved his hand as his partner left his office and sighed. It was going to be a long day. A day where he was simultaneously going to be anxious about the dinner and anxious about his apartment burning down because of that stupid crockpot.

**

Once work was over, Sebastian tried getting out of there on time but as luck would have it,  _ everybody _ wanted to ask him questions about the cases he was working on, what they should be concerned with, stuff that could have probably waited until the next day but no, of course, they needed to know then.

He managed to get out at a little after 6 and panic started setting in. Not only did he have to pray his entire way home that his apartment was still there, he also had to shower and tidy the place up.

Thankfully, when he did get home, his apartment  _ was _ still there. That was one worry off his mind. The smell of the roast was almost mouth watering, he just hoped it tasted as good as it smelled.

He quickly cleaned up the kitchen and dining room before rushing into the bathroom to take the world's fastest shower. No sooner did he get out, his phone went off.

Joseph was here.

'Hello,' Sebastian greeted as he answered his phone.

'Sorry if I'm late,' Joseph said, almost breathless. 'Got stuck in traffic.'

Sebastian smiled, looking at the clock on the wall. It was 659pm. 'Don't worry about it. I'll buzz you in,' he said, hanging up.

Joseph arrived at his apartment a few minutes later and held out a box. As Sebastian took it, he slipped off his coat and hung it up on the wall with the others.

'It smells good in here,' Joseph said, taking in a deep breath as he followed Sebastian into the kitchen. 'I've had this recipe before and I really enjoyed it. I hope you didn't have too much trouble finding everything.'

Sebastian frowned, 'What do you mean you've had this before?'

'I made it for myself a few weeks ago. Now I get to judge your cooking capabilities,' Joseph said as he walked over to the crock pot. He lifted the lid, looked inside and nodded his head.

'That's not funny,' Sebastian frowned further.

'It's a little funny,' Joseph smiled as he turned his head to look at Sebastian. Or tried to. His glasses were fogged up from the steam.

Sebastian grunted and started to plate up the roast and vegetables as the other man pulled down plates and grabbed utensils. They set the table in silence, occasionally going back for more things they needed for dinner.

Once everything was set, and Joseph poured each of them a beer, they sat and started to eat. They passed the time, talking about work and what they watched on the television. A pleasant evening with a pleasant meal, which turned out surprisingly good. Joseph was impressed, and that made up for the hours of anxiety Sebastian felt.

Then came dessert. Joseph brought tiny cannoli of varying flavours. Chocolate, pistachio, chocolate and pistachio, plain. With their crispy pastry, not-too-sweet cream and rich chocolate, they were divine. It was a bit weird to have an Italian dessert right after a Japanese-flavour meal but Sebastian wasn't complaining.

'Thank you for these,' Sebastian said, biting into another cannoli and trying not to get creme everywhere.

Joseph smiled softly. 'The least I could do, considering you made a wonderful dinner.'

Then came  _ dessert.  _ Sebastian wasn't expecting it, but once he was finished eating, he sat back in his chair and finished off the remains of his beer. Joseph said something to himself before disappearing under the table, but Sebastian didn't notice... Until he felt hands running up his thighs.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, a gasp escaping. He looked under the table just as Joseph pulled open the front of his pants.

'What are you doing?' Sebastian asked, bewildered and unsure of what to do.

'Shh,' Joseph cooed, pulling down the front of his underwear. He took the head in his mouth, hands running up and down Sebastian's thighs.

Sebastian sat back, taking deep breaths. He wasn't expecting this to happen. He wasn't even  _ hoping _ since they never even kissed before. He wasn't even aware that Joseph felt that much for him, let alone enough to go down on him like that.

Joseph made a soft moaning noise, his fingers gripping Sebastian's thighs. His tongue rubbed against his skin, earning raspy breaths and weak groans.

Sebastian swallowed thickly, his heart racing. It had been so long since he was last with somebody, at least somebody that made him feel that good. He squeezed his eyes shut, focused on his breathing and prayed he wouldn't embarrass himself.

'Joseph...' he said hoarsely. 'Joseph, wait...'

'Mm?' Joseph pulled off and peered at him from under the table. 'What's wrong?'

'Just... Just give me a moment...'

Joseph climbed out from under the table and pressed their lips together. His arms snaked around his neck as he slid into his lap. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close. They held each other as their mouths worked together.

Joseph pulled away, a little reluctantly, but he didn't move too far. 'Meet me in the bedroom,' he whispered, gave Sebastian one final kiss before slipping off his lap.

Sebastian nodded, awkwardly stuffing himself back into his boxers before hurrying into his room. Joseph followed not long after and in an instant, they were back in each other's embrace, kissing like it was their honeymoon and ripping each other's clothes off.

Sebastian spun them around and pushed Joseph onto his bed, who scooted back until his head hit the pillows. Sebastian crawled over him and burying his mouth into the crook of his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his skin - a mixture an earthy body wash mixed with the cleanliness of his aftershave. He smelled better than any meal could ever.

His hands ran down his body, fingers grabbing onto the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down. He trailed kisses in every place he could find, going lower and lower until Joseph stopped him. He didn't push him off or tell him to stop, instead, he rolled them over so he was sitting on Sebastian.

'Open,' Joseph whispered. It was a demand, but it was so soft spoken that it nearly made Sebastian moan as he parted his lips, welcoming it.

Joseph tilted his head back, a hand reaching out to support himself against the wall. His hips slowly ground against Sebastian's face, his breaths coming out in short puffs. He buried his other hand in Sebastian's hair, tugging it every so often.

Sebastian slid his hands up his thighs, eyes never once leaving his beautiful form. His fingers ran along his hips and back, enjoying the feeling of Joseph's body flexing and leaning into his touch. He found out very quickly that he was sensitive to the touch, almost ticklish. It was really endearing.

Joseph let out a gasp when Sebastian suddenly sat up. He grabbed the man's shoulders, leaning into him as he continued to suck him off. A moan slipped past his lips when fingers found their way to his entrance, where they pressed into him teasingly slow.

'Oh, god...' Joseph moaned, biting his bottom lip as a digit pushed further into him. He pressed his hips back against it, silently begging for more. 'Wait, wait,' he whispered, pulling himself out of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian gazed up at him with lust-filled eyes as he pressed tender kisses to his thighs.

Joseph pulled away and reached over to his discarded pants, searching for something in one of the pockets. When he found the bottle of lube he tucked away, he returned to the man, only this time, sat on his thighs.

Sebastian went to reach for the bottle but Joseph pulled it out of his reach. 'You cooked dinner,' he reminded, flicking the cap open.

'So? You brought dessert,' Sebastian said softly.

Joseph shook his head, 'Let me take care you.' He squirted some of the lube in his fingers and brought his hand to Sebastian's cock, slathering it on it. Sebastian sighed contentedly, which made Joseph smile. Every time Sebastian reached to touch Joseph, he pushed his hand away. He even forced the man to lay back on the pillows, not allowing him to do anything but watch.

'If you keep this up, I'll have to tie your wrists up,' Joseph warned.

'Is that a threat?' Sebastian played.

Joseph rose a brow, tossing the bottle to the side. 'Don't tempt me.'

Sebastian reached a hand over and ran a finger under his chin. A kind gesture, but it was a big enough gesture for Joseph to roll his eyes.

Joseph wasted no time getting into position - he shifted forward so he was hovering over Sebastian's hips and lifted himself, hand dipping down to hold the man steady.

'Joseph, wa--' but he couldn't get the full word out, as Joseph just slipped easily down his cock. ' _ Christ _ , Joseph...' he gasped, head pressing back into the pillows with his eyes shut tight. It took his breath away, feeling such a wonderful tightness around his cock.

Joseph didn't move. He kept his eyes shut, hands resting on Sebastian's chest. Finally, he said, 'I prepared myself on the way home. For this.'

'Wait, what do you mean  _ you prepared yourself? _ What did you do?' Sebastian asked, opening one eye and staring at him.

'Shut up,' Joseph moaned, starting to move himself up and down along Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian wanted to protest, but couldn't get the words out. His hands grabbed onto his hips, holding him steady as he rode him. His own hips started to roll in time with Joseph's, his breaths coming out in soft pants.

Joseph tilted his head back, eyes squeezing shut. His hand slid down Sebastian's body and rested on his cock. He started stroking it, slow but in time with his movements. Sebastian moved his hand to do it for him, but he swatted it away. This was  _ his _ turn to lead. Sebastian could take control the next time.

'God, Joseph, you feel so good,' Sebastian whispered, hands sliding up Joseph's sides, which flexed under his touch.

Joseph leaned down and kissed Sebastian hard on the mouth, tongue flicking out to slip past his lips. He kissed him eagerly, hungrily, his pace picking up with each thrust. A shiver ran down his spine, skin slick with sweat. Each time Sebastian ran his hands down his sides and hips, he let out a whimpering moan. His climax was growing nearer, and from the way Sebastian was breathing, he was sure the other man was close, too.

With a shudder, his knees digging into Sebastian's sides, Joseph finished with Sebastian following soon after. Neither men moved, breathing deep, relishing in the post coital. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Joseph's body, holding him close to his chest. Their hearts beat in unison as they came down from their climactic high.

Joseph slowly pulled off and rolled to the side, curling up next to Sebastian, who buried his hand in the man's hair. They didn't need to say anything, they didn't need to look at each other. There was nothing that  _ needed _ to be said.

With the food, the warmth and the sex, both felt the lulls of sleep take over. With their limbs tangled, they drifted off to sleep.

**

'Joseph, I need to ask you something,' Sebastian asked the next day at work. He pulled the man gently into his office and shut the door. 'What are we?'

Joseph shrugged, 'A couple?'

Sebastian's features softened at that, 'Really?'

Joseph nodded, 'We've been dating for about a month now.'

Sebastian couldn't suppress a grin. He moved closer, rested his hands on Joseph's hips and did a quick check to make sure nobody was out in the hall before kissing him lightly on the lips.

'My next question,' he said softly, still holding onto Joseph. 'Is what did you mean by  _ preparing yourself? _ '

Joseph looked at him, unabashed. 'I went to a sex shop and bought an anal plug.'

'What? When did you use it?'

Joseph thought about that before shrugging. 'Around lunch time.'

Sebastian stared at him, dumbfounded. Even when he slipped from his grasp and started for the door.

'Oh, next week... It's my turn,' Joseph said over his shoulder. Before he got too far, he gave Sebastian's rear a rather rough slap before walking out, leaving him standing there beet red and stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> asked for a prompt and got this. hope you like it friend. 
> 
> if you have any requests, let me know! i'm not making promises, but if i like it enough, i'll give it a shot!


End file.
